In the field of decorative plating, methods are known for producing yellow coloured, electrolytic depositions of gold, with a grade equal to or more than 9 carats, which is ductile, with a thickness of 10 microns and with a high level of tarnish resistance. These depositions are obtained by electrolysis in an alkaline galvanic bath containing 0.1 to 3 g·l−1 cadmium, in addition to gold and copper.
The depositions obtained by these known methods have, however, a cadmium content of between 1 and 10%. Cadmium facilitates deposition of thick layers, i.e. between 1 and 800 microns and provides a yellow coloured alloy while reducing the quantity of copper contained in the alloy. However, cadmium is extremely toxic and prohibited in some countries.
18 carat gold alloys without any cadmium, which contain copper and zinc, are also known. However, these depositions have an excessively pink hue (too rich in copper). Finally, these depositions have poor corrosion resistance which means they tarnish quickly.